Right In Front Of You
by brittany34
Summary: Chloe and Oliver are best friends. Chloe has been in love with him for years, but he has no idea that she eels that way about him. When Chloe finally decides to move on from him Oliver relizes whats been there all along. - COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Right In Front Of You**

**Chapter 1**

_**May 10, 2014**_

Chloe watched as the couple in front of her danced slowly while looking into each others eyes lovingly. The sight of the two of them like this brought a smile to her face.

Who would have thought when they had met in Clark's senior year of high school that the two of them would end up falling in love and becoming the hottest writing duo the Daily Planet had ever seen.

Then six months ago Clark had asked Lois to marry him and she had accepted, and now here they were at their engagement party. Chloe was asked to be the Maid of Honor, and since no one could say no to Lois Lane she had said agreed.

She pulled her eyes away from the happy couple to the man standing next to her. Oliver Queen. He was the Best Man and her escort for the evening.

The four of them had been best friends for years now but since Lois and Clark and gotten engaged her and Oliver had been spending more time together just the two of them.

The problem with that was when it was all of them were together she could focus on other things instead of Oliver and the way she had come to feel about him.

If someone had told her five years ago that she would become best friends with Oliver Queen she would have laughed in their face. Yet somehow that had happened and somewhere along the line her feelings had grown. She was completely in love with him, but just like the feelings she had for Clark back in high school they were completely one sided. She had once again landed herself in the role of the best friend, and Oliver was breaking her heart worse then Clark ever had.

At least with Clark he chose people he loved over her, but Oliver was a playboy, having a string of meaningless one night stands with every bimbo he met instead of taking the time to see what was right in front of him.

"You wanna dance?" he asked with a bright smile.

"Sure." she replied and let him lead her to the dance floor.

He wrapped an arm around her waist placing a hand on the small of her back and held her hand with the other. She rested her head just below his shoulder as they moved. She loved the fact that even in four inch heals he was still so much taller then her. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feel of being this close to him and the longer they danced the harder her heart pounded against her chest.

Suddenly the song ended and she quickly pulled away before excusing herself and rushing to the ladies room. Once inside she turned the lock and tried to catch her breath. Moments later there was a knock on the door.

"Just a minute."

"Chloe, it's Lois open up please."

She quickly opened the door and pulled Lois inside before closing and locking it again.

"Are you okay?" she asked her eyes full of concern.

"I'm fine. I just needed a minute."

"You have to tell him Chloe."

"Lois.." she said with a warning tone. She knew what was coming her and Lois had had this same conversation more times then she could count.

"No, it's time. I've been watching this thing play out for four years now and I am so sick of watching this happen to you. I know your scared but he's your best friend and he has no idea how you feel about him."

"Lois I really am fine. I promise. I'll get over it."

"Chlo, this has been going on for years now if you haven't gotten over it by now I doubt these feelings you have are just going to disappear."

"They're going to have to because I can't tell him."

"Why not?"

"Because he doesn't see me like that Lois and if I tell him it'll change everything."

"I think everything between the two of you needs to change. I know you're scared but how is he ever going to know how you feel if you don't tell him?"

"He's not." she said simply.

She then walked past Lois and left the bathroom. She entered the main part of the bar and scanned the crowd looking for Oliver. When she finally spotted him her breath caught in her throat. He was standing in the corner of the room eyes fixed on the leggy brunette in front of him. She watched as Oliver reached out and ran the knuckle of his fore finger down the woman's arm slowly.

She had to get out of there. She turned and nearly ran right into Lois who had just walked up behind her. One look at her cousin's face had Lois scanning the room and when she caught sight of Oliver her eyes narrowed. She started forward but before she could make it past Chloe grabbed her cousin's arm.

"Lois, don't."

"Chloe he came here with you are you really just gonna…"

"Yes that's exactly what I'm going to do. He's not my boyfriend Lois we came here as friends and nothing more, and he can do whatever he wants."

She took a deep breath and turned to head back into the party with Lois right behind her. Her eyes drifted to the corner just as the woman pulled Oliver into a passionate kiss. She felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. Now she really had to leave. She turned to Lois who's eyes are fixed on the couple in the corner.

"Lois I'm sorry but I've really got to go now. Tell Clark I'm sorry and I'll talk to him tomorrow, and tell Oliver… just tell him I got sick or something." She fled the room as fast as she could not stopping until she felt the cool spring breeze against her face.

* * *

A/N Okay just a short chapter to jump start the story. I really hope everyone liked it I must have rewritten it half a dozen times. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Right In Front Of You

Chapter 2

She had no idea how this happened. She was Chloe Sullivan, she'd gone up against the Luthors, and meteor infected psychos all through high school, but all it took to take her down was a stupid, blind billionaire.

She sat in her living room thinking of the events of the night before. She'd actually locked herself in a bathroom and than fled into the night like a total drama queen all over a guy. That wasn't her. She was stronger than that.

She wanted to be angry with Oliver but she just couldn't be. What he had done wasn't right. Being her escort to Lois and Clark's engagement party and then making out with some random girl in the corner the second she wasn't around was wrong. What Lois had told her was right though, Ollie had no idea how she felt about him and maybe if he did things could be different between the two of them.

She had to tell him if she didn't she'd wonder forever what could have been. She definitely had to tell him and she had to do it today before she lost her nerve. She jumped off the couch and headed toward the bathroom.

After a quick shower she dressed as quickly as she could then went into the bathroom and applied a light layer of make up before heading toward the door.

Once outside she got in her car and headed to Oliver's. She had never been more nervous in her life. What she was about to do would change everything between the two of them, and as much as she hoped that it would be a good change there was an equal chance that bearing her soul to him could end with her heart being broken. That thought almost made her turn around the car, go back home, and crawl under the covers. She knew that wasn't option anymore though, she needed to do this.

Ten minutes later she pulled up in front of the clock tower and headed up to Oliver's penthouse. When she stepped off the elevator she looked around hoping to find him working at his desk or maybe in the training room.

"Ollie?" She called out as she started heading down the hall.

Stopping when she heard the bathroom door at the end of the hall opened.

"Ollie, I really need to talk to you."

The person who stepped out wasn't Oliver but the tall brunette from the night before wearing nothing but a towel.

"Who are you?" the woman asked indignantly.

"Uh.. Sorry my name's Chloe I work for Ollie."

"You work for him and call him Ollie?" she asked folding her arms over her chest.

"We've worked together for a long time." She turned and headed back toward the elevator.

"Wait you're the woman he was with last night," she commented with a smirk.

"Yes I was."

She walked the rest of the way to the elevator as fast as she could without actually running from the other woman.

As soon as Chloe made it outside she grabbed her phone and dialed

Lois.

"_Hey little coz I've been worried about you all night." _

"Yeah I'm really sorry about last night but I really need to talk to you." She said her voice slightly breaking.

Lois was silent for several seconds, _"meet me at our coffee shop in twenty minutes." _

Chloe hung up and headed to meet her cousin.

When she entered the coffee house she knew Lois wouldn't be there yet so she went to the counter and ordered the special before finding a table near a window.

She remembered the first time they had found this place. It had been three months ago and she and Lois had been out shopping all day for Lois's dress for the wedding and after several hours decided to take a much needed caffeine break. This place had been the first one they had passed so they went in and ordered the special. One sip and they'd been hooked, and from that day on it had been their coffee place.

She looked out the window and saw Lois heading her way. When she got inside she scanned the crowd for Chloe and when she saw her she went and ordered her own drink before walking over and sliding into the seat across from her.

"So you wanna tell me what happened this morning?" Lois asked gently.

"I almost did it."

"Did what?" she asked.

"I almost told him Lois."

"Well what the hell stopped you?"

"He had company." Chloe answered her eyes dropping to the table.

"Well what did he say to you?"

"Nothing he was still in the shower when I ran into his little friend from last night, so I just got out of there."

"Oh Chlo. Look you know I love Ollie, I really do, and I know I've been pushing you towards him for a long time now. But maybe you just need some space from him for awhile."

"Lois, I work with him so it's not like I can just stop seeing him."

"No but maybe a little less one on one time."

"Maybe you're right." She sat silently for a moment until her phone starting ringing.

She quickly reached inside her purse and pulled it out checking the caller I.D. "It's him."

"Don't you dare answer."

"If I don't he'll know something is up," she flipped the phone open and placed it to her ear. "Hello."

"Hey, you came by here earlier?"

"Yeah, no big deal I was just stopping by to see if you wanted to grab some lunch but your friend didn't seem too happy that I was there so I just figured I'd give you some privacy."

"Oh well how about we have lunch now. I can meet you somewhere?"

"Lunch now?" she looked up at Lois who was shaking her head and mouthing the word 'no' over and over. "I don't know Ollie I'm having coffee with Lois.."

"All right how about dinner?"

"Dinner?"

Lois glared at her.

"No dinners not so good either." She told him, but she could feel her resolve lessening.

"Come on Chloe, me, you and that little Chinese restaurant you love."

"Yeah okay."

"All right. So you wanna meet me there around eight."

"Sounds good I'll talk to you later Ollie."

"Bye Chlo."

She hung up the phone and looked up at Lois.

"You're going to dinner with him?"

"I know, What the hell is wrong with me?" she asked placing her hands over her face.

* * *

A/N First off thanks for all the reviews. Also thank you genki_geek for all your editing tips for the last chapter! =)

Okay so I've decided that all the chapters are probably going to be around this length so I can post a chapter a day. Hopefully the content will make up for the length.

Next chapter there will be some real Chlollie interaction! =)


	3. Chapter 3

Right In Front Of You

Chapter 3

Chloe walked into the restaurant and glanced from table to table until she saw Oliver sitting at a table near the take out counter. She'd walked over to meet him repeating Lois's words from earlier over and over in her head.

When she made it over to the table she sat down and felt her heart flutter a little when he smiled at her.

"Hey" she said smiling back at him.

"Hi. How are you feeling?"

"What do you mean?"

"Lois said you had to take off early last night because you didn't feel well."

"Oh right… I'm better. You know headaches usually just take a little sleep to make them go away."

"Lois said she found you in the bathroom 'blowing chunks,' her words not mine."

"Yeah well… it was both. How about we order" she said quickly changing the subject.

"I already did I got you your usual, but I ordered an extra one of those egg rolls you love so much." He told her smiling again.

She felt her stomach flutter a little at that. Why did he have to make it so much harder for her by doing sweet little things like that.

Most women wouldn't think that something like an extra egg roll was that big a deal but to her it was the things like that that really mattered.

"I'm sorry about this morning, by the way. I shouldn't have just stopped by like that."

"Chloe your welcome in my home anytime you know that." he told her reaching over the table and placing his hand on hers.

She felt the heat from his hand and it made her heart start to pound and she knew Lois was defiantly right one on one time was not a good idea. She quickly pulled her hand away.

"Well if were gonna have an open door policy maybe we could have some kind of signal like a scrunchy on the door knob or something."

"Sorry I'm not a scrunchy kind of guy," he said rubbing his hand over the back of his head and smiling.

"I'll buy you one. Don't worry I'm sure you'll get lots of use out of it." she spit out. Realizing what she said she looked up and smiled playfully at him hoping to cover up the remark.

His eyebrows raised slightly, "touché." he said before laughing loudly.

She laughed too, but not a real one. It was the laugh she had mastered to hide the pain she was feeling. It wasn't that she didn't know about him many exploits. It was the fact that he was so open and honest about it. Like she was just one of the guys.

"I'll be right back," she said quickly jumping up to head to the bathroom. She hadn't taken two steps before bumping into someone walking by and made him to drop his bag of takeout on the restaurant floor.

"Oh god I'm so sorry," she said lowering herself to the floor to help him pick up the mess.

"Bright Eyes?"

"Jimmy Olsen? Oh my god, what are you doing here?" she asked as they both stood up.

"Needed my fix of Chloe Sullivan egg rolls. I gotta tell you I have yet to find a better place for Chinese since you brought me here that summer."

She smiled brightly, "I meant in Metropolis."

"Oh right, well your looking at the Daily Planet's newest staff photographer."

"Wow, congratulations." she said giving him a quick hug.

"Thanks, but I was kind of shocked to find out you didn't work there anymore."

"Oh trust me that's a really long story." she glanced over his shoulder and saw Oliver staring at them his eyes wide.

"Oh god I'm so rude. Jimmy this is Oliver. Oliver Jimmy." She said gesturing between the two men with her hand.

Oliver stood up and shook the younger mans hand. "Well your dinner seems okay. Do you wanna join us?" He asked.

"Well I don't want to interrupt anything."

"No it's fine sit down."

"Um… sure. I feel bad crashing your date though."

"It's not a date. Ollie and I are just friends." Chloe told him looking forward to not be alone with Oliver for awhile.

"Oh I don't feel so bad then." He said pulling a chair from a vacant table next to them and sitting down.

"So how do you guys know each other?" Oliver asked.

"We met when I was in high school." Chloe explained " We were both in the intern program at the Daily Planet one summer."

"Yeah, this girl intimidated every other intern in the place."

"Oh I have no doubt."

"Hold on. In my defense these were kids that claimed they wanted to work for the best paper in the country and most of them couldn't even spell the word journalist." She said pouting.

Both men laughed.

Moments later Chloe and Oliver's food arrived and the three of them ate as Chloe and Jimmy told Oliver story after story about their intern days. When they finished Jimmy stood up.

"Well guys, I really gotta head out. Oliver nice to meet you, and Chloe it was great seeing you again." He said smiling brightly at her before walking away and exiting the restaurant.

Oliver looked at her with laughter in his eyes, "I think the little photographer is kinda taken with my sidekick."

"First of all I'm the sidekick of many. Not just you."

"And second?"

"Jimmy and I were so long ago I'm sure he's totally over it by now."

"Wait a minute are you telling me that you had a thing with the photo geek."

"Okay he's not a geek…"

"He was kind of a geek."

"No. He's just a sweet guy"

"Right. Sweet. Well trust me on one thing what he was thinking was _not_ sweet."

"Please" she said rolling her eyes. "Are you ready to go?" She asked standing up and turning toward the door

"Yeah, I'll walk you home," he answered and followed her out.

A/N- next chapter is Oliver's POV.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Right In Front Of You

Chapter 4

Oliver knocked on Chloe's door for a third time. It wasn't like her to not answer her door and the fact that he couldn't get a hold of her on her phone only worried him more. He wasn't sure what was going on with her lately. He knew she was trying to keep something from him and knowing Chloe there was a pretty good chance whatever she was up to could get her in some sort of trouble. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone preparing to call in the calvary, but just as he went to dial her heard familiar laughter coming from the end of the hallway. Looking up he saw her walking down the hall arm in arm with the Jimmy Olsen.

"Chloe," he said once they reached him.

"Ollie what's up? Is everything okay?" She asked him with worried eyes.

"No everything's fine. I just couldn't get a hold of you. I was kind of worried." He looked between the couple in front of him and lowered his gaze slightly noticing their arms were still joined.

"Well I'm fine I was just with Jimmy and must not have heard my phone."

"Yeah well, I guess I should go then and let you get back to your evening." he said walking around them.

By the time he got outside his thoughts were a jumbled mess. Chloe and Jimmy Olsen? That just didn't seem right. He was just so boring, and that was one thing Chloe wasn't. Chloe was amazing. She was smart and snarky and brave as hell. Women like her didn't end up with guys like Jimmy Olsen that just wasn't what she was destined for. She was a hero. She was…

The sound of his phone chirping pulled him from his thoughts. He reached in his pocket and pulled it out. It was a text message from Chloe.

_He's gone. You can come back._

He looked up and glanced around realizing he'd walked three blocks from her apartment. Turning quickly he headed back to Chloe's place.

When he reached her door she pulled it open before he could even knock.

"So what's going on," she asked obviously worried that something had happened with the team.

"I told you everything was fine. I was just worried that I couldn't get a hold of you." he told her walking around her and into her apartment. "So you and the photo guy, huh?"

"Yeah there's potential" she said smiling slightly.

"How well do you even know this guy Chloe?"

"Oh… I see what's happening here." she said slamming the door behind him. "Look, you don't need to play big brother with me. Clark's been doing that job just fine since high school."

"I'm not playing big brother. I just want you to be careful. I mean with our jobs we have to be cautious of who we spend time with. We can't risk the team's safety."

"Right so you're telling me that you have all your one night stands checked out before you leave whatever club you're in with them?" She asked with a bite in her tone he had never heard from her before.

He stared at her wide eyed for a moment before his gaze hardened.

"Is that what was going on a one night stand?"

"No I'm not like you Oliver I have to at least care about someone to have sex with them."

"Fine I understand that, but you went out with this guy a few times years ago. You don't even know him."

"I know him a lot better then you think Oliver, and I really don't appreciate you questioning my judgment like this." She said.

He looked in her eyes and saw the tears threatening to fall. He felt horrible. He couldn't expect her to not have a life because of the work she did with him.

"Look I'm sorry. It's not my place to tell you who to trust." He sighed deeply and placed his hand on her shoulder," I was just really worried about you."

She jerked away from him, "well you don't have to be."

"Just promise me you'll be careful with this guy, okay?"

"You have nothing to worry about Oliver." She looked up at him and smiled slightly, "look I'm really tired…"

"Oh right, well I'll just head out then." He turned and walked toward the door but just before reaching it he turned back to her, "Hey Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna grab some dinner tomorrow night."

"I can't. I already have plans, with Jimmy."

"Oh… All right."

"I'll call you soon though."

"Yeah okay."

He opened the door and walked out.

Oliver entered the clock tower and went to the bar. He poured himself a scotch and headed out to the balcony. He stared over the city his glass gripped firmly in his hand.

He didn't understand what was happening. He and Chloe had never fought before, but earlier that night she had just seemed so angry with him. He knew he has crossed a line questioning who she was dating but there was something about Jimmy Olsen that got under his skin. When he had seen him with Chloe earlier that night he had a huge desire to hit the other man. He knew if he did that though he would never hear the end of it from Chloe.

He really didn't like this new development.

Chloe had become his best friend especially over the last few months when Lois and Clark were around so much less. They saw each other almost everyday.

But she hadn't answered his calls earlier and that had never happened before. Then she had basically kicked him out of her apartment and refused to have dinner with him because she had plans with that photographer.

One thing was for sure he was gonna have to talk to Clark about this guy. If what Chloe had said earlier was right then Clark would defiantly go to her to get information and start with his big brother thing she was talking about.

* * *

A/N Please review. next chapter Lois/Chloe and Clark/Oliver


	5. Chapter 5

Right In Front Of You

Chapter 5

Chloe walked into the Talon and ordered two cups before looking around, finding a seat in the corner and sitting down to wait for Lois. She really needed someone to talk to about her fight with Oliver. She couldn't believe how he'd reacted to Jimmy. She had spent years watching him sleep with these nameless women and he'd never given a second thought to the risk they posed. But she had one date with a guy she knew years ago and all of a sudden it was like she was delivering every member of the JL to Lex Luthor himself.

She took a long sip from her coffee then placed it back on the table. She looked up just as Lois walked through the door and quickly waved her over.

"Hey coz," Lois said sitting down across from her, "so what's the big emergency that had you driving all the way out here."

Chloe looked up at her cousin and smiled sadly before looking back down at her coffee.

"Oh no, I know that look. What the hell did he do now?" she asked picking up her cup and taking a sip.

She then told Lois all about her fight with Oliver the night before.

"So wait he actually said that he thought Jimmy Olsen might be a 'risk to the team's safety'?" She said unable to hold in her laughter.

"Yes."

"And then he thought you were gonna have a one night stand with him?" She continued, laughing harder.

"Yes" Chloe responded through pursed lips.

"I'm sorry." Lois said trying to hold back the laughter, "It's just, he's Jimmy Olsen, he's like the least threatening guy I've ever met."

"Yes well apparentally Mr. Queen doesn't agree with you." Chloe said bitterly.

"Chloe you have to realize whats really happening here."

"No, why don't you tell me, Lois?"

"I think our resident boy billionaire has finally seen the light." she said smiling brightly.

"Lois trust me on this. That is not what's going on here."

"You really think this whole fight was about the affect Jimmy could have on a team of superheros?"

"No. I know what it was about. Oliver has decided to go all protective big brother on me. He'll get over it."

"If you say so." Lois told her taking another sip of her coffee.

Oliver stood in front of Clark waiting for some kind of response to what he had just told him.

When he'd woken up that morning he'd realized that he had to talk to Clark about this Jimmy guy. Since Clark worked with him at the paper he might be able to give some insight into what the photographer was like. He just knew something was off about him. There was something about the way he looked at her that was really getting under his skin. So he'd gotten dressed and headed to the Kent Farm to talk to the younger man.

"I still don't see the problem." Clark said shaking his head.

"The problem Clark is we don't know anything about this guy. He could be dangerous." Oliver said crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at him.

"Hold on you're talking about the new photographer at the Planet?"

"Yeah. Jimmy Olsen." He said uncrossing his arms and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Oliver, I've met this guy. Trust me he's not some criminal mastermind. In fact he seems okay." he said with a slight shrug.

"Listen Clark there's something about the way this guy looks at her."

"How does he look at her?" Clark asked smirking at the other man.

"Like he's picturing her naked or something." he said through clenched teeth.

"Oh… so this isn't about the team at all? This is about the fact that Chloe has started dating someone and _you_ don't like it."

"That's not what's happening here," he said rolling his eyes.

"Yes it is."

"Clark it's just… Do you know he calls her '_Bright Eyes'?"_

"Okay, so what's wrong with that?" Clark asked smiling again.

"I don't know. I just really can't stand that guy."

"Really?" said a voice behind them.

Oliver cringed. He turned around slowly and saw Chloe and Lois standing in the doorway of the barn. Lois looked amused, but Chloe looked angry. Her jaw was clenched, her eyes narrowed, and her arms were crossed over her chest.

Clark stepped out from behind him and walked toward the two women.

"Come on Lois. We should let them talk," he said grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the house.

"No way. I have got to see this."

"Lois…"

"All right, all right .Good luck Green Bean." She said smiling brightly at Oliver.

Once they were out of ear shot he looked at Chloe, "Okay I know you're probably pretty mad right now, but just hear me out."

"Hear you out? Oliver you went to Clark. Was that really necessary?"

"I'm just worried about you."

"Well you don't have to worry. I know Jimmy he's not a threat to the team."

She stepped closer to him so they were less then a foot apart.

"Ollie you have to trust my judgement on this."

He looked at her and saw pain in her eyes. Pain he had put there. He stared into them and for a moment his gaze drifted to her lips, for just a second he wanted to grab her and press his lips to them.

Then it hit him, Clark was right. This wasn't just about the team, this was abut Chloe. Beautiful, smart, sassy, Chloe. His best friend. His sidekick.

"Look," she said pulling him from his thoughts, "I would never put the team in danger."

"I know that." He said sheepishly.

"Then believe me when I say he's not a threat and I'll be careful."

"All right."

"Now let's head inside before they think I killed you and buried you in one of these stalls."

She turned and headed toward the house. He watched as she walked away from him. She really was amazing and somewhere along the line he had fallen for her and not even realized it until now. But now she was with the photo geek. That wasn't going to stop him though he was going to get her to see him that way too. No matter what it took.

"Ollie are you coming," she called to him over her shoulder.

"Right behind you." He said as he followed her out of the barn.

* * *

A/N- Hope you guys liked this one. Please review. Thanks! =)


	6. Chapter 6

Right In Front Of You

Chapter 6

"Miss Lane, you can't go in there he's in a meeting."

Oliver looked up as Lois burst thru his office door.

"We need to talk Queen." She said looking at him pointedly.

"Mr. Queen I'm so sorry. I tried to stop her." his assistant said looking at him apologetically.

"Don't worry about it Nancy, No one can stop Miss Lane when she wants to get in somewhere. You can head back to your desk. Can you close the door behind you?" he asked.

"Of course, Mr. Queen," she replied glaring at Lois then turned and walked out shutting the door behind her.

"Lois you remember Bruce don't you?" He asked gesturing toward the couch on the other side of the room.

Lois turned and smiled brightly, "Hey Bat Boy how you doing?"

"Fine Lois, How are you? I heard Kent finally took the plunge."

"I'm good and yes he did we're getting married in a month."

"Well congratulations."

"Thank you."

"So, how's that beautiful cousin of yours doing?"

"Funny you should mention Chloe that's actually what I'm here to talk to Oliver about." She said turning her attention to the other man.

"Lois, maybe this isn't the best time." Oliver said glancing toward Bruce who was watching the scene in front of him with a small smirk on his face.

"Oh I think this is the perfect time. You don't mind, do you Bruce?"

"Oh by all means, continue," he said obviously enjoying Oliver's discomfort.

"Thanks." She turned her attention back to Oliver. "What are you planning on doing about this Jimmy situation?"

"I'm trying to formulate the best course of action."

"Cut the crap Oliver! What are you gonna do to get rid of this guy?"

"Why do _you_ want this guy out of the picture so bad?" He said sitting down.

"Easy. Chloe will never be happy with someone like him. He's just… he's so random. She'd be much better with someone else and I think you know that too. I mean why else would you be so concerned about her spending time with him?" she said giving him a knowing look.

"All right I get your point, what do you suggest I do?"

"Glad you asked. See I thought you could come to dinner at the farm tonight."

"And what exactly would that do?"

"Well Chloe and Jimmy are coming too."

"And why exactly would I want to sit around and socialize with the happy couple?"

"Because," she said smiling mischievously, "we're gonna use this dinner to chase Jimmy as far away from Chloe as possible."

"Really?" he asked amused.

"Yes, and I really need you there."

"Fine I'll come, but I don't see how me being there is going to help your little plan."

"Easy, no one has better motivation to break them up then you." she answered. "Dinner's at seven sharp. Don't be late."

She turned toward Bruce, "you should come too Batty. We could always use the extra help."

"Oh I'll be there. I wouldn't miss this for anything."

"Good, see you both later." she said turning and walking out the door.

Oliver cringed and turned toward Bruce.

"Not a word."

"Oh come on what would I say. How about that it looks like our favorite sidekick has moved on from pining over you."

Oliver's head shot up and he glared at Bruce thru narrowed eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Chloe, pretty, petite, and blonde. Pining after you. Tall, dumb and oblivious." He explained smirking.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure I don't," he said sarcastically. "I'll see you tonight." Bruce said walking toward the door and leaving.

Oliver spent his entire trip out to the Kent farm agonizing over what Bruce had said to him. If he was right then so much time had been wasted. He thought about everything, the coffees, the dinners, all the times they had talked for hours. But then another thought occurred to him how distant Chloe had been lately. How she would quickly pull away every time he touched her. And then there was the night of Lois and Clark's engagement party and the day after. If what Bruce told him was true, then Chloe walking into his apartment and finding that woman in a towel had probably hurt her badly.

When he pulled into the Kent driveway he saw everyone else was already there. Getting out of his car he headed slowly toward the house. He was really dreading what was about to happen. No matter what Chloe felt for him she would not take kindly to everyone interfering in her life.

He knocked on the door and moments later Lois answered smiling brightly at him.

"We need to talk." he told her as soon as he passed through the door.

"Oliver can we discuss whatever this is about later?" she said looking toward the group of people in her living room.

"No. Kitchen now." He told her heading that way without waiting for her to agree.

He placed his hands on the counter and took a deep breath before turning back to Lois.

"Is it true?"

"Ollie you're gonna have to be more specific?"

"Chloe, does she," he took another deep breath," does she have feelings for me?"

"Well, it certainly took you long enough to figure it out."

"So it's true?"

"Of course it's true."

"How long?"

"Ollie…"

"How long Lois?"

"Years."

"For years she's felt like this. Why didn't she ever tell me?"

"When did she ever have the chance Oliver? You were always bedding every bimbo you met, and the one time I managed to convince her to tell you she showed up at your apartment and found that bitch in nothing but a towel." she told him through clenched teeth.

"All right listen to me. The plan tonight is off. Tell the others to forget the whole thing."

"Oliver…"

"No listen to me. She deserves to make this decision for herself, without anyone else interfering."

"Fine but, at least promise me you'll tell her how you feel about her, because Ollie this guy will never make her truly happy. Not like you would."

"I'll tell her soon. I promise."

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading and all the feedback! =)


	7. Chapter 7

Right In Front Of You

Chapter 7

Oliver watched the scene in front of him with a clenched jaw. His hand gripped his glass so tightly his knuckles were white.

Jimmy had his hand resting on the back of Chloe's chair and he kept leaning in and whispering in her ear.

He glanced over at Lois who was looking at him with raised eyebrows. He was starting to wonder why he had talked Lois out of her plan. He had to keep reminding himself that Chloe deserved to make this decision for herself.

The longer he sat and watched the couple across from him the more he really started to hate that damn photo geek.

He watched as Jimmy leaned down and whispered in her ear again. Whatever he said to her caused her to blush lightly. Suddenly he felt the glass shatter in his hand.

"Son of a bitch." he said through gritted teeth.

"Ollie!" Chloe jumped up and rushed over to him grabbing his hand in hers. "Lets go clean this up." she said leading him toward the kitchen.

He followed her over to the sink and let her clean the cut. "What happened?" she asked looking up and locking eyes with him.

"Just had a clumsy moment." he lied.

"I didn't think you had those." she said holding eye contact with him then quickly turning her attention back to cleaning his hand.

He watched her as she held his hand under the water with a look of concern on her face. "It looks like you won't need stitches but you should really be more careful" she told him, walking over to the pantry and pulling out the first aid kit.

She walked back to him and placed the box on the counter. "I still don't understand what happened here." she said looking at him sternly.

"I told you just a clumsy moment." he replied looking down as she wrapped gauze around the cut on his hand. She looked up and her eyes met his. He could see the doubt in her eyes, "Hey I'm fine." he said holding her gaze. "Chloe…"

"Yeah?"

"I uh… I uh think we should head back out there."

"Yeah okay."

He walked back out to the dining room and sat back down in his chair glancing at Lois who was smirking at him, her eyebrows raised. "You okay there Ollie?"

"I'm fine." he answered glancing to his side where Bruce was sitting. "Not a word." He said quietly the other man through clenched teeth.

A moment later Chloe came back in the room and sat back down next to Jimmy who looked at her and smiled slightly at her.

The rest of the meal was a blur to Oliver. Between the knowing glances of Lois, Bruce and Clark, and trying to ignore the way Jimmy was looking at Chloe he couldn't think straight.

Shortly after the meal ended Chloe told everyone that she and Jimmy had to go. He watched her leave with the younger man, a lump forming in his throat.

Right after they left he looked at the three other people in the room with him. He knew they were all about give him a really hard time about not stepping up yet, and he knew he couldn't deal with that right now, but he also knew there was no avoiding it.

"So," said Bruce, "that's the guy you're competing against for Chloe? Seriously? That guys a complete…"

"I'm not competing with anyone." Oliver said interrupting Bruce mid sentence, "This is Chloe's choice and I have to respect it."

"What?" Los yelled stomping over to him, "So that's what you're gonna do you're just gonna sit back and let her stay with that… that geek. You just promised me earlier tonight that you would tell her how you feel!" she yelled at him her hands placed firmly on her hips. "You and I both know she belongs with you and after all the time she spent hurting over you, you can't even step up and take the risk?"

"Lois, I put her through so much, for years apparentally, and she's happy now. Did you see her with that guy, blushing and smiling. I can't tell her now, it'll only hurt her."

"You're a coward." Lois told him through clenched teeth.

"What?" he asked her. He could feel the anger in him rising.

"You're afraid that after all you did to her she won't give you a shot, and honestly she might not. But doesn't she deserve to know how you feel?"

"Lois you need to back off now," Clark said. "Why don't you go to bed and let Bruce and I talk to Oliver."

"Clark…"

"Lois, trust me okay. Just go."

"Fine," she said storming out of the room and climbing up the stairs to their bedroom.

The two dark haired men then turned to him.

"Well well the Green Arrow brought to his knees by a little blonde who weighs just over a hundred pounds." Said Bruce.

Oliver looked at him and glared, "That's not what's happening here."

"Of course it is, you're scared and that's something you're not used to feeling."

"This isn't about being scared this is about doing what is right. She's happy and after all the pain I've caused her it would be wrong for me to do something to mess that up for her." He said, then looked at Clark, "Will you back me up here man?"

"No." He responded firmly.

Oliver looked at him his eyes wide. "Clark you told me just the other day that you thought this guy was okay."

"That's the problem. I don't know about you but I think Chloe deserves better then someone who's just okay." Clark said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Of course she does," he answered walking over and sitting down slowly on the couch.

"Then get off your ass and do something about it," Bruce said suddenly.

Oliver ran his hands slowly over his face, "what exactly do you suggest?"

"Glad you asked." said Bruce smiling mischievously.

Oliver stood in front of Chloe's door trying to work up the courage to knock.

The night before he'd expected Bruce to tell him to go to Chloe with some grand romantic gesture, so when the other man had told him he needed to just go and talk to Chloe, no BS just straight out tell her the truth, he had been shocked. Lois would be pleased that was for sure.

He continued to stare at the door when suddenly it swung open.

"Well, were you planning on knocking anytime soon or are you gonna stand there all day?" she asked smiling brightly at him.

"Chloe we need to talk. Can I come in?"

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading, I hope you guys liked it. Only three more chapters left I think. I'll post more soon! Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Right In Front Of You

Chapter 8

Chloe sat in front of him, her eyes burning into his. He felt his stomach clench as he tried to find the right words. He knew he had to do this, but that didn't make putting himself out there any easier.

"Chloe… I um… I…"

"Oliver, what's wrong with you? Are you okay?" she asked clearly concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just… Okay here's the thing. Something's changed, with me I mean, and the way I feel about you." he said taking a deep breath, and reaching forward talking hold of her hand. "I just need to do something."

She looked at him a look of realization crossing her face, "Oliver, whatever your thinking of doing, please, just don't"

"I have to." he said leaning forward and gently brushing her lips with his. He pulled back slowly and looked at her before leaning in and kissing her again, this time harder and more insistent. She moved her lips with his but only for a moment until she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"Stop." she told him standing up from the couch and walking to the other side of the room putting a healthy distance between them. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I told you Chloe, I have feelings for you."

"No you don't." she said clenching her jaw. And wrapping her arms around herself.

"Chloe," he said standing and walking toward her.

She held up her hand in front of her, "stop."

He stopped several feet from her, "Chloe, please just listen to me…"

"No!" she yelled. "Trust me Oliver whatever you think you are feeling is just your way if reacting to seeing me with someone else, it's not real. Believe me, Clark did this to me every time I met someone in high school, and it always ended up being a mixture of over protectiveness and fear of losing his best friend."

"I swear that's not what's happening here. I mean seeing you with Jimmy may have triggered something, but the feelings were already there I just didn't realize it." he said silently hoping she would believe what he was saying.

"Oliver, please stop."

"No you need to hear me out." He said stopping to gather his thoughts again, "You and I… there's something here."

"It doesn't matter. What you think your feeling isn't real. You're just worried about losing me. I promise you that you won't, but you need to stop this now."

"Chloe this _is _real, it's not just some figment of my imagination," he said moving so he was standing right in front of her, "I know you feel it too." He lifted his hand to her cheek and rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip before leaning in to kiss her again.

"Please stop this," she said her voice cracking.

The sadness I her voice made him pull back. He was watching as a single tear ran down her cheek. The pain in her eyes made his chest tighten.

"Chloe…"

"No, you can't do this to me. Do you have any idea how unfair you're being right now? I've been here for years Oliver waiting for you, but you're too late now. I've moved on." She told him looking at the floor.

"What with Jimmy Olsen?" He asked bitterly.

"Yes Oliver, with Jimmy."

"He'll never make you happy. You'll be bored out of your mind with him." he said fists clenched at his side.

"He's a nice guy." she told him quietly.

"Nice?" he asked indignantly.

"Yes Oliver, nice!" she snapped at him her voice raising slightly. "Look, you can't just come in here tell me you have 'feelings' for me, kiss me, and expect me to swoon at your feet."

"Your forgetting one thing Chloe," he said placing a bent finger under her chin and lifting it so she was looking him in the eyes, "You kissed me back."

"Only for a moment. Then I came to my senses." she snapped pulling away from him.

"That wasn't you coming to your senses, that was you getting scared." he snapped at her.

He saw her eyes narrow, "the only thing that scares me about you Oliver, is the results of your most recent STD panel" she snapped back.

"Well that's very mature Chloe," he bit back sarcastically.

"Hey I just call it like I see it."

He glared at her. This was not the way he saw this going, he had been worried about her reaction to this at first, but everyone telling him to go for it and tell her the truth had made him a little more confident that she would accept what he was trying to tell her. But all the pain he'd caused her these past few years were keeping her from letting him in, and he knew her well enough to know that she was going to stay closed off, at least for now.

"Maybe I should go." he told her sadly.

"Yeah I think you should."

His jaw clenched and he headed toward the door. When he reached the door he turned back to her, "Chloe I understand if you need time but I'm not giving up on this."

Chloe watched him leave then walked over and sat back down on the couch. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Oliver had just come to her and told her that he wanted her.

She had wanted this for so long, but the fact that it didn't happen until after she started seeing someone was impossible to ignore. She'd seen this before with Clark and back then she had always gotten her hopes up only to have them get squashed back down.

She wasn't going to do that to herself again, she wasn't. It didn't matter how she still felt about him. She wouldn't let herself get hurt again.

* * *

A/N Two more to go. Thanks for reading.

**Just a little side note, originally there was going to be a part in this story where Oliver found out about Chloe and Jimmy sleeping together in high school but I hated the way it came out every time I tried to write it, so anyone who was hoping to read a part like that I'm sorry.**


	9. Chapter 9

Right In Front Of You

Chapter 9

Chloe was awakened by someone knocking on her door rather insistently. She lifted her head and glanced at the clock on her bed side table. It was already ten o'clock. She jumped up suddenly remembering that she was supposed to meet Jimmy for breakfast.

She rushed to the door and quickly turned the lock and pulled it open. Standing in front of her Jimmy held a huge vase filled with pink tulips.

"Oh Jimmy, their beautiful, thank you" she said taking the flowers from him and walking toward the kitchen.

"Their not from me," she heard Jimmy say as she set them town on the counter.

As soon as she heard him say it she realized what must have happened. They must have been outside the door when he arrived, and that meant one thing, Ollie had sent them.

She turned to him, "Oh, Okay well give me ten minutes and we'll head to breakfast." She said starting out of the kitchen.

"There's a card."

"Yeah, I'll read it later."

"Chloe, read the card." He said gently with a sad smile.

"Fine." She walked over and snatched the card from the center of the arrangement and yanked the card from the envelope. She took a deep breath before looking down to read it.

_Chloe-_

_I told you I won't give up and I meant it._

_Please call me._

_-Ollie_

"Well?" Jimmy asked.

"It's nothing," she said slamming the card down on the counter and walking out of the kitchen.

"Chloe," he said following her toward the living room, "I know who their from, and I think we both know he's far from nothing to you."

"Jimmy…"

"No hear me out, I'm not a stupid guy, and I see the way he was watching us the other night at dinner."

"Jimmy, Oliver's just a little confused right now. Trust me once he realizes he doesn't have to worry about losing his best friend, he'll get over it."

"And when are _you _gonna get over it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said looking toward the ground.

"Yeas you do," he told her reaching out and placing a hand on her arm, " and it's fine really. You can't help how you feel."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you."

"I know that." he said smiling at her.

"You're a great guy, you know that?"

"Yeah I know."

She laughed lightly.

"Well I'm gonna go." he said leaning down and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and leaving her standing in her living room.

She headed toward the bathroom so she could shower and change.

An hour later she heard someone open her front door.

"Chloe?"

"Hey Lo," she said walking over to her cousin and giving her a quick hug before turning toward the kitchen, "you want some coffee?"

"Sure," she said following her. "Wow what's with the flowers?" she asked walking over to get a closer look. When she reached the counter she saw the card laying on the counter and picked it up reading it quickly. "Ollie."

"Yeah Ollie." Chloe said bitterly.

"Well if you ask me it's about damn time."

"Lois, please don't. This is just him reacting to the whole Jimmy thing."

"Maybe you dating Jimmy started this but trust me what he's feeling for you is real."

"Well, we'll see."

"What does that mean?"

"Jimmy and I aren't seeing each other anymore, and I'd be willing to bet that within the week Oliver is back to bedding heiresses."

"You have got to stop this." Lois said raising her voice slightly.

"Stop what?"

"This idea you have that you're not good enough." Lois said taking a deep breath, "Listen, I've been watching this whole thing for years and you and I both know that you're in love with him. Don't you think there's even the slightest possibility that he feels the same way about you."

"I just don't know Lois."

Oliver stood in his apartment cell phone in hand, he hadn't really expected flowers to be enough to make Chloe believe him but he at least expected her to call him and tell him to back off.

He still hadn't heard from her and it had been two days.

As he sat there willing his phone to ring he heard the elevator coming up. His stomach clenched but when the woman stepped off his heart dropped to the floor.

"Lois."

"So Clark says I owe you an apology."

"It's fine Lois."

"No it's not, and I am sorry that I pushed you so hard." she said giving him a sympathetic look.

"Well based on the look on your face I guess you've talked to Chloe."

"Yeah I did, you know her and Jimmy broke up."

His head shot up at that, "When?"

"Two days ago when you sent her those flowers."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So I take it she's pretty pissed at me right now?" he asked cringing slightly.

"No I don't think she is. I think she's just convinced herself she is so she doesn't have to come talk this out with you."

"So, what do I do?"

"Just don't give up. Trust me Ollie I know my cousin she'll come to you."

"What do you mean 'don't give up'?"

"It's simple. It's called wooing a woman Ollie."

"Wooing?" he asked his eyes wide.

"Yes, I realize with the way you look and your bank account women usually just fall at your feet, but this is Chloe. She's been in love with you for years and you've been completely blind to it. So now you're gonna have to work a little to win her. Isn't she worth it?"

He stared at Lois, " Or course she is."

"Glad to here you say that because we've got our work cut out for us."

"Us?"

"Well yeah, there's no way you can pull this off on your own. You're really gonna need some back up on this." she told him with a big smile.

* * *

A/N Okay so there was only supposed to be one more chapter after this but I think it might take more than that, just please bare with me! =)


	10. Chapter 10

Right In Front Of You

Chapter 10

Chloe looked through the peep hole and smiled brightly before swinging the door open quickly.

"Hey Clark," she said moving so he could enter the apartment.

"Hey Chlo,"

"What's up? Did Hurricane Lois threaten to fire the wedding planner again?" she asked walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch.

"Um… no," he said looking down at the ground and rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm actually here just to… say hi," he said weakly.

"Right. You know Clark for someone who spends his life hiding the truth about himself from the world you are an unbelievably bad liar." she teased.

"Only with you and Lois," he replied smiling at her.

"I don't know about that, you kept the both of us in the dark for a good amount of time, don't you think?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah well things change, I guess."

"Very true. So are you going to tell me what you're really doing here or am I gonna have to guess?"

He walked over and sat down beside her, "okay fine I'm here about Oliver."

She felt her stomach clench, _'low blow Lane' _she thought already making a mental note to call Lois and yell at her for actually bringing Clark into this crazy scheme she had to get her together with Ollie.

"Oh let me guess, Lois sent you?"

"No it was my own idea to come here and talk to you." he told her defensively.

She looked at him not believing a word he said but kept her mouth shut and gestured for him to continue.

"Lois told me that you and Jimmy aren't seeing each other anymore."

"No he's a great guy just not…"

"The right guy."

"Exactly."

"Right, so back to the reason I'm here. When are you gonna call Oliver?"

"I'm not." she said simply.

"Why not?"

"Because I need to distance myself from him for awhile."

"No you don't Chloe, you need to talk to him."

"Clark…"

"No just hear me out, all right?" he told her taking a deep breath and collecting him thoughts, "I know what I did to you in high school and I know it hurt you, and made you question how amazing you are, but I was stupid and thoughtless putting you in the through all that and while I do think everything turned out the way it was supposed to, it doesn't mean that I don't feel horrible for what it seemed to do to you."

"Clark," she said with a small chuckle, "That was like a million years ago. I got over my insecurities about that a long time ago." she told him placing her hand gently on his arm, "So stop feeling guilty."

"Then why won't you believe that Oliver has feelings for you?" He asked pointedly.

"Clark, I meant what I said, you have nothing to do with the issues I have with Oliver." she said with a shaky voice standing and walking toward the nearest window

"Chloe, you know how you can tell when I'm not being honest, well that goes both ways."

"Fine Clark maybe that has a little something to do with it, but that's not all there is. I mean how do I know that if I try with him he won't lose these feelings he now has for me as quickly as he developed them?" she asked feeling the tears start to fall down her face.

Clark reached for her and pulled her into a warm embrace and rested his chin on the top of her head, "I can't tell you that I know one hundred percent that this Oliver thing is gonna work, but I can tell you that I really truly believe, that it will." He pulled back moving his hands to his shoulders and looking into her eyes. "Chlo, you and I have been best friends for years now. I would never tell you to go for something that I thought might cause you pain."

"I know that." she replied wiping the wetness from her face.

"Then promise me that you will at least rethink this whole Oliver thing."

She looked at Clark, "all right I promise."

"Lois how in the hell do you figure that this is going to work?"

"It's simple Ollie, Chloe fell in love with you just being yourself right?"

"So I've been told."

"All right so you go over there, and just be Ollie, and ask to take her to dinner, but try not to pick up any tramps and start feeling them up in the corner."

"What?"

"My engagement party." she told him narrowing her eyes.

"Right, man how does Chloe not hate me?"

"Simple. She loves you."

"Okay, what makes you think that when I go over there she's not gonna just slam the door in my face?"

"You didn't think it was just me helping you did you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Lets just say that as we speak Chloe has some company."

"Clark."

"That's right Ollie, we're all in your corner on this just don't screw up and make us regret it." she warned him, "you do know how protective Clark is of Chloe."

"Yes I do, but to be honest you're much scarier when it comes to this then he is."

"Glad to hear it." she said smiling brightly then glancing at her watch, "well Clark should be done talking with her by now so I'm gonna go. I think you have somewhere to be." she picked up her purse and headed toward the elevator.

"What now?"

"Hey you know what they say Ollie, no time like the present, now get you leather clad ass over there."

Oliver knocked lightly on the door reminding himself over and over what Lois had said to him, '_Chloe fell in love with you just being yourself ' _so he knocked a second time this time harder. He watched as Chloe made shadows under the door and smiled . He knew her better then anyone so he knew what she was doing. She was on the other side of the door having some great Sullivan internal battle. He chuckled lightly picturing the expression he knew was on her face right now. Part annoyance, Part contemplative, all Chloe.

"All right Chlo, I know you're in there. Open up." he shouted playfully thru the door.

He watched as the door opened slowly.

"You know I expected to see you after my little visitor today, but not this soon."

"Hey I had nothing to do with that." he told her unable to keep from smiling at the fact that Lois and Clark had so much faith that he would never hurt Chloe again that they had created this plan to help him win her over.

"Then what are you doing here?" she asked him suspiciously.

"Simple, I'm taking you to dinner. Grab your stuff and lets go. He said giving her his best smile.

* * *

A/N Next chapter soon. Please review they helps motivate me! =)


	11. Chapter 11

Right In Front Of You

Chapter 11

Chloe leaned against the door listening for him to leave. Instead Oliver knocked for a second time. She knew she was going to have to deal with a visit from him sooner or later she just would have preferred the latter. She needed time. Time to think over everything that Clark had said to her earlier that day. She couldn't believe him, he had to know that Clark had been there earlier and he just couldn't wait to come right over.

"All right Chlo, I know you're in there. Open up," He shouted thru the door. She swore she could actually hear him smiling.

She opened the door slowly and glared at the man standing across from her. Just as she thought he was wearing the famous Oliver Queen sexy playboy grin.

When she had opened the door she had every intention of telling him to just go away and leave her alone but one look at him and she start to feel herself weaken towards him again. _'No don't give in. Stay strong Chloe'_

"You know I expected to see you after my little visitor today, but not this soon."

"Hey I had nothing to do with that." he told her and as much as she wanted to believe him she wasn't completely convinced.

"Then what are you doing here?" she asked him suspiciously.

"Simple, I'm taking you to dinner. Grab your stuff and lets go." He said giving her another of his best smiles.

"Oliver, I don't know if that's such a great idea."

"I figured you'd say that, so I thought I'd provide you with some motivation."

"Motivation?" she asked hesitantly. She had no idea what he was talking about but he had definitely peeked her curiosity.

"That's right. You see I found this this new coffee house and they have the best tiramisu I've ever had, and after dinner I'll reveal it's location to you." He told her playfully.

She tried to hold back the smile threatening to break out on her face. Yes she was definitely weakening. She knew she wanted to give in. She wanted to go with him right now and see what could happen, but then the memories of all the times he hurt her came slamming back at her like a tidal wave.

Pictures of him leaving clubs with nameless faceless women splashed across the tabloids.

Him kissing that woman at Lois and Clarks engagement party, and her seeing that same women wearing nothing but a towel and walking from the bathroom where he was still showering.

And the most painful thing of all the fact that she had been right in front of him all along. She'd become his eye in the sky and all he had to do was ask. She'd been a his friend and confidant whenever he needed, and he'd never even noticed. She just couldn't do it she would not let him hurt her again.

"Oliver, I can't," those were the only words she could get out. "Please just leave me alone." she told him her voice cracking. She closed the door quickly before he could see the tears starting to fall.

Oliver stared at the door, He couldn't believe what had just happened he hadn't expected her to just run into his arms, but after he found out that Clark had actually talked to her he thought he would at least be able to get her to go to dinner with him.

Well he wasn't going to give up, he meant what he told Lois. Chloe was worth working for and he was gonna start right now.

He banged on her door again loudly and insistent, "Chloe open this door. I'm not going anywhere until you do." He started knocking again. After several minutes he saw the door swing open.

"Oliver what the hell do you think you're doing?" she yelled her eyes blazing.

"Were gonna talk about this and were gonna do it now, so let me in."

"Fine," she said standing aside and slamming the door behind him.

He watched her whip around her hands on her hips, "Well, out with it Oliver, what do you have to say to me?"

It was now or never.

He started toward her and watched as she took a step back, "Why are you backing away from me?" he asked her hurt that in the course of all this their relationship had changed so drastically that she wouldn't let him near her.

He waited for some kind of response but all she did was narrow her eyes and glare at him.

He considered, just for a moment, doing what she asked. Just going away and leaving her alone, but he knew that wasn't an option for him anymore. With anyone else maybe, but not her.

"Chloe, please don't look at me like that, I know I hurt you but I can't stand you looking at me that way." He told her his voice wavering.

He watched her face soften, "What do you want Oliver?" she asked folding her arms over her chest and looking toward the floor.

He walked slowly over to her and placed his hands on her arms. She looked back at him. He watched as a single tear fall down her cheek, and he raised his hand and wiped it away with the pad of his thumb. "You, all I want is you." He wanted to kiss her, wanted to crash his lips against hers but he had more to say and he was doing it. Now.

"Look. I think it's time I put all my cards on the table with you," he closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to build up the one thing he had never lacked before he started to realize how he felt about her, his confidence. "I know you think that what I'm feeling is just some passing thing for me. That I only want you because the sight of you with someone else scared me. That it made me think that I was losing you, and I was. I was terrified of losing you and not just because you're my best friend but because somewhere along the line I fell in love with you. I was just too stupid to understand that that's what I felt for you I thought it was just friendship, but I was wrong. It's so much more then that." He stared into her eyes praying that she believed him. He kept his eyes locked on hers waiting for some kind of response anything to show him that she might still feel the same way…

* * *

A/N

Only one chapter to go! Thanks to everyone who has sent me feedback I really appreciate it!


	12. Chapter 12

Right In Front Of You

Chapter 12

They were the words she had waited years to hear from him. Everything he had said to her was perfect. He'd put all his cards on the table, told her it wasn't just friendship that he felt for her, that he'd fallen in love with her.

The look in his eyes told her he meant it. But she also knew that just because he felt this way about her right now didn't guarantee that he wouldn't hurt her again. She was still so hesitant to give into him, and trust him with her heart after all the damage he had already done to it.

Everything in her was screaming to turn him away. To lie to him and say that he had missed his chance. But she couldn't.

Ollie," she said raising her hand to his cheek keeping her eyes locked on his, "It's not that I don't feel the same way I just can't…"

"No please don't second guess this, and don't run away from it." he lowered his head until their faces were so close she could feel the warmth of his breath on her lips.

He eyes were burning into hers sending chills down her entire body. She knew what he was doing. He was leaving the decision up to her, waiting for her to lower her walls and let herself go with him.

She had to make a choice. She could either turn him away, make him leave and take the safe way out, or give in, close the remaining distance between them and press her lips to his. The same question kept running through her mind over and over. Should she take the chance and risk the possibility of being hurt by him again? That one question was stopping her from getting the one thing she had wanted for so long.

Then it hit her, the realization that she had to do this. If she didn't she'd spend the rest of her life wondering what could have happened if she had just been brave enough to go for it.

It was now or never.

She took her hand that was still resting on his cheek and wrapped around till it was resting on the back of his neck. She took a deep breath and pushed away the last of the fears that were plaguing her. She pulled him the short distance to her and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was gentle at first but quickly intensified making her feel lightheaded. Before things could get too heated she felt Oliver pull away and rest his forehead on hers. She opened her eyes slowly and realized he was staring at her.

"We need to stop." he said not taking his eyes off her.

"I'm sorry," she said pulling away from him.

"Oh… Chloe no that's not what I meant." he told her taking a deep breath before continuing, "I just don't want to go to fast with you. I want to get this right."

"Oh," she said smiling sheepishly at him slightly embarrassed at how she had just automatically assumed the worst.

"Yeah," he said pulling her back to him, "besides I could have sworn I told you I was taking you to dinner."

"Oh right." she said glancing toward the floor.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me" he said with a small chuckle.

"What?"

"You wanna skip dinner and go straight to that coffee shop and get tiramisu."

"Well it's not really my fault," she said with a small pout, "you're the one who said it was the best you've ever had."

"All right Miss Sullivan . Come on." He said pulling her toward the door and out of the apartment.

* * *

A/N Ok I know it was really, really short and I'm sorry. I hope you guys liked the ending I was nervous about it. So I hope it didn't disappoint.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everybody!

I had a quick question for those of you who read this story when I first posted it.

A few weeks ago I received a banner for this story and as I went to post it on my LJ page I reread it. When I finished I decided to rewrite the entire thing. Now the plot will be the same, most of the current scenes will remain only they will be rewritten in the style I write now. I will also be adding several new chapters along the way.

I have no plans to start posting the new version until it is COMPLETE that way I can post a new chapter every one to two days.

My question is this… would you guys like me to delete this current version and post the new one here or no? I've already deleted it from my LJ page but I'm curious if people will even bother readind and giving me some feedback on a new version of this story.

Please leave a comment and let me know… thanks!

Brittany


End file.
